Si Cantik Kanda
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: Lagi-lagi karena alatnya Komui... yah kalau hanya sekedar bertarung gaje sama Komurin sih ga masalah, tapi gimana kalo alat nista buatan Komui membuat Kanda menjadi CEWEK? Wehehe, rnr minna?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DGM secara sah telah diberikan kepada saya ketika saya berusia 14 tahun... * dilempar bakiak*

Bohongg! DGM adalah milik Hoshino Katsura sensei yang baru 2 bulan ini saya ketahui bahwa jenis kelaminnya adalah perempuan XD

* * *

**~Si Cantik Kanda~**

"Huwahh. Aku capek..." Kata Lavi sambil menggerakkan lehernya kekanan dan kekiri.  
"Laper..." Gerutu Allen. Perutnya memang sudah mengaum. Memberi tanda kepada 'Yang diatas' bahwa 'Yang dibawah' sudah dalam keadaan sekarat.  
"Che." Gumam Kanda singkat sembari memalingkan wajahnya.  
Mereka bertiga baru saja pulang dari misi dan sialnya, tempat misi mereka adalah di Amazon! Alhasil, selain tidak mendapatkan sebuah Innocent pun, mereka juga mendapat bonus liburan berupa lomba renang bareng piranha, lomba merajut dengan Tarantula, hampir ditelan kantong semar dan diculik penduduk lokal! Sungguh sial nasib si trio kocak!  
Komui menyambut mereka dengan riang gembira seolah libur sekolah telah tiba, tralalala.  
"Halo~ Wah kalian sudah pulang dengan selamat rupanya."  
"Berkat doamu." Desis Allen kesal.  
Komui menatap Kanda yang keadaannya paling memprihatinkan.

Tubuh pemuda berdarah Jepang itu lecet- lecet.

Coatnya robek disana-sini. Memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus yang tentunya menggoyahkan iman para seme kesepian. Komui menyeringai dan menyeret pemuda itu.  
"HEI! APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" Teriak pemuda itu panik.  
"Tentu saja mengobatimu." Kata Komui tenang. Tangan kanannya menarik kerah belakang coat Kanda.  
"Nggak butuh! Aku bisa sembuh sendiri!"  
"Jangan membantah atau pasokan soba ke dalam Black Order akan kuhentikan." Bisik pria itu pelan dengan nada merayu (?)  
Rupanya 'ancaman' itu membuat Kanda sedikit bergidik.  
Tidak bisa makan soba lagi sama saja dengan mati karena ia tidak menyukai makanan lainnya.

Diruang penelitian, Komui mengikat paksa Kanda dibantu dengan Komurin XYZ tipe humanoidnya.

Kanda memberontak. Kakinya menendang- nendang kesembarang arah.  
Komui mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi berbagai macam kertas. Mulai dari kertas kado, kertas lipat, kertas koran, kertas bekas bungkus gorengan dan berbagai macam kertas-kertasan lain. Ternyata yang diambilnya adalah sebuah benda mirip senter ukuran jumbo. Komui memakai googlenya dan mengarahkan benda itu langsung pada tubuh Kanda.  
"Ini adalah penemuan terbaruku. Namanya Komusel. Alat ini akan mengganti sel tubuh yang rusak dengan yang baru. Sehingga akan mempercepat pemulihanmu." Katanya sembari tersenyum. Senyum yang mengandung seribu arti dan sejuta makna! Silahkan buka kamus bahasa kalbu anda untuk menerjemahkan senyum ambigu supervisor gila ini.  
"Che, lepaskan aku!" jerit pemuda itu keras.  
Tapi, Komui telah menyalakan benda itu. Sinar dari alat itu menyilaukan pandangan Kanda. Membuat matanya seolah buta. Ah, jangan sampai itu terjadi. Apalah arti seorang Kanda Yuu tanpa mata tajamnya yang seolah mampu merobek apapun, karena pandangan mata Kanda memiliki tingkat ketajaman setajam silet! Awaw! Jadi, apabila anda ingin membelah semangka namun tidak mempunyai pisau untuk memotong, anda bisa menggunakan pandangan mata Kanda untuk melakukannya karena dijamin, hasil potongannya pasti rapi! Tanpa cela! (Ditabok karena malah promosi all about Kanda)  
~Kembali ke hape~  
Kanda mengerjap- ngerjapkan matanya. Tak ada yang berubah. Tubuhnya masih lecet- lecet dan kulit putihnya masih mengintip dari celah- celah sobekan coatnya.  
Komui menggaruk- garuk kepalanya yang memang gatal. Sudah satu bulan ini ia tidak sempat keramas karena disibukkan oleh berbagai macam kesibukan. Mulai dari mengepel rumah, menyapu halaman, menguras sumur, dan mencuci rambut Hevlaska.(Hevlaska punya rambut?)  
"Lho, kok nggak berfungsi, ya?" Pria itu mendekati Kanda dan melepas ikatan pemuda itu. Dan pada detik itu pula, sebuah pukulan mendarat diwajah orientalnya.  
Komui terpental sampai beberapa puluh meter ke selatan. Jangan tanya kenapa author memilih selatan karena author sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa author membuat keadaannya jadi seperti ini. (Ditendang pake darkboots)  
~Kembali ke hape~

"Dasar supervisor bodoh!" Kanda bangkit dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ditengah perjalanan ke barat (kamar Kanda memang disana lho!) ia mendengar pertengkaran antara Allen dan Lavi. Sepertinya mereka tengah berebut semur jengkol terakhir buatan Jerry. Oh, sungguh tak elit. Yah, jangan salahkan mereka. Exorcist juga manusia kok.  
Kanda berjalan menuju kamarnya dan tidur dengan tenang, tak kalah tenangnya dengan Aurora*.  
Ah, author ingin mengambil gambarnya!  
(Ditembak pake Judgement)  
Wokeh, kita skip aja adegan tidur Kanda beserta mimpinya tentang dikejar banci.

* * *

"Cit cuit cuiit~" Burung Cucak Rowo menyanyi dengan riangnya diatas pohon beringin. Kanda membuka matanya dan bergegas bangun. Dengan mata setengah tertutup, setengah terbuka dan setengah matang (?) ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi.  
"Crasshh..."  
Kanda membuka keran dan mencuci wajahnya. Ditatapnya pantulan wajahnya yang diatas rata- rata itu dicermin. Hei, tunggu. Apa mata Kanda Yuu mulai bermasalah? Kalau iya, berarti mata author juga bermasalah karena author juga melihat hal yang sama.  
Bagian depan baju tidurnya agak menggembung.  
"Nggak... Nggak mungkin..."  
Kanda meraba dadanya, tempat tato pelangsung kehidupannya berada.  
Ia berkeringat dingin.  
Dadanya yang seharusnya bidang atletis dan macho, telah berubah jadi setengah lingkaran sempurna.  
Ia membuka kancing piyamanya dengan paksa dan... (sebaiknya readers segera mengambil sumbat telinga.)  
"TIDAAAKKK...!"  
Seluruh penghuni Black Order terbangun. Allen dan Lavi yang tengah jaga malam sambil main gaple berlari ke kamar Kanda.  
Mereka mendobrak pintu kamar dengan paksa.  
"Ada apa, Kan...?"  
Allen tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata- katanya karena darah segar telah mengalir menganak sungai dari lubang hidungnya. Keadaan yang serupa juga terjadi pada Lavi. Hmm... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?  
Kira- kira begini, Kanda yang kancing bajunya terbuka terduduk shock dilantai dan sepasang benda yang bulat- bulat mengintip dari balik piyamanya.  
"Ka... Kanda?" Kata Allen sengau sembari menutup hidungnya sekuat tenaga agar cairan berwarna merah itu tidak mengalir lebih keras.  
"KELUARRR!" Jerit Kanda sambil melempar sabun, sikat, pepsodent, lulur mandi(?) dan gayung air pada mereka.  
"Gyaaa!" Mereka segera keluar dari kamar Kanda dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Sementara itu, Miranda, Chao Zi, Komui, Krory dan Lenalee datang tergesa- gesa.  
"Ada apa?" Tanya Lenalee.  
Lavi dan Allen hanya menampakkan wajah horor. Mereka menggunakan lengan coat masing- masing untuk menutupi hidung mereka. Ah, kalau anda ingin tahu bagaimana wajah mereka saat ini, bayangkan saja seekor kelinci dan sebatang taoge tengah memakai cadar hitam. Sebelas- duabelas dengan ninja- ninja gitu dech~ (lebay mode: on)  
"Kan... Kanda..." Kata Allen terbata- bata.  
"Kanda kenapa?" Sela Komui.  
"Di... Dia..."  
Chao Zi tidak sabar dan membuka pintu. Semua orang melongok kedalam.  
Tak ayal, ember, sapu, shuriken dan kunai(?) melayang kearah mereka.  
"Gyaaa!"  
Miranda mengaktifkan Innocentnya dan selamatlah mereka semua.  
Dan awaw! Apa ini pemirsa? Pemandangan yang sangat eksotis!  
Mereka dapat melihat Kanda yang masih terduduk shock dilantai, namun, sesuatu yang menonjol didada Kanda membuat mereka terperanjat.  
"Kanda..?"  
Kanda berusaha menutupi benda didadanya itu.  
"LOE JADI CEWEK?"  
**_~Kembali ke hape~_**  
"Ini gawat..." Kata kakek Bookman senior pelan, hati- hati dan tidak asal nyebrang (?)  
"...ia telah menjadi perempuan seutuhnya..." lanjutnya.  
Semua mahluk disana ternganga.  
Kanda keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Para pejantan ditempat itu mulai ngiler.  
Gimana nggak ngiler?  
Kanda berubah total dari cowok keren nan macho menjadi cewek seksi nan bohay mamen!  
Oh no!  
"Apa kalian lihat- lihat!" Bentaknya marah. Suaranya pun berubah menjadi lebih nyaring dan... Eng... Seksi...?  
"Nggak kok." Elak Lavi sambil menghapus salivanya yang tak kunjung berhenti menetes. Dalam hatinya, seekor kelinci jantan melonjak- lonjak kegirangan bak tupai kutuan. (kelinci atau tupai nih?)  
"Che, kalian menjijikkan!"  
"Kenapa bisa begini ya?" Gumam Lenalee. Kanda teringat kejadian kemarin dan tanpa babibubebo belajar membaca, ia mencengkram kerah baju Komui.  
"Gara- gara alat anehmu itu, aku jadi kaya gini. POKOKNYA BALIKIN AKU SEPERTI SEMULA!" Jeritnya dihadapan Komui.  
Komui gemetar gaje. Iyalah, walaupun telah berubah jadi perempuan, aura raja (atau kini, Ratu) setannya tetap terasa! Owaw! Raja setan turun ke bumi!  
"Eng., kayanya efek alat ini bakal hilang juga kok. Tapi kamu harus menunggu beberapa lama..."  
"Sampai kapan?"  
"Em... 24 jam mungkin?"  
Kanda memegang kepalanya.  
24 jam?  
Dengan tubuh seperti ini?  
Nah, Kanda. Selamat menikmati 24 jam terhoror dalam hidupmu~  
TBC~

* * *

Wahahahaha!

akhirnya fic gaje ini apdet juga XDD

Kanda: Keterlaluan...

Allen: Wehehehe, ide yg sangat kreatif, Mii-chan (ngelirik Kanda)

Kanda: APA?

Allen: Ah nggak ada apa-apa kokkk..

Lavi: Ouhhhhh Yuuuuu! kamu manis sekaleeeeee! *lebay*

Kanda: Jauh- jauh kamu dasar baka usagi!

All: Akhir kata, review minna?


	2. In the morning, troublesome

**~Si Cantik Kanda~**  
**Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsudon (ditampol hoshino-sensei :v) maksud saya Hoshino Katsura sensei yang caem, muah! :***

Chapter 2,  
In the Morning, Troublesome.

.  
Kanda keluar dari ruang periksa dengan dahi tertekuk- tekuk sampai- sampai author ingin menyetrika kepalanya. (plakk! :v. Baru mulai udah garing!)  
Ia mengomel- ngomel dan men-death glare semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya dilorong. Pemuda...ehem, pemudi(?) itu lantas duduk sambil manyun dikafetaria. Tak ubahnya seperti wanita yang sedang datang bulan.  
"Menyebalkan. Wanita? Yang benar saja!" Ia menendang kursi dihadapannya dengan kesal. Kursi itu menghantam wajah Reever yang saat itu tengah membereskan piring- piring bekas sarapan Allen yang sama jatahnya untuk makan pagi 10 orang.  
Ah, menyedihkan...  
Sebegitu miskinnya kah para peneliti sehingga ia harus mengambil kerja sambilan sebagai tukang cuci piring? (Dihantam Komurin)  
Piring- piring yang dibawa Reever berjatuhan, dan dengan sigap Jerry menangkap piring- piring itu dengan tangan, kaki, dan juga mulutnya. Oh Jerry, berhentilah menjadi koki dan bekerjalah disirkus! Author rasa disana akan ada pawang baik yang bisa melatihmu. (Author dipotong dadu dan ditumis setengah matang).  
"Kanda-san, apa yang kau lakukan! Itukah sikap yang pantas ditunjukkan oleh seorang laki-laki...?" Reever terdiam sesaat saat menyadari orang dihadapannya bukanlah 'Kanda'  
"Maaf, apakah anda orang baru disini nona?"  
'Ctik!' bunyi sesuatu putus dikepala Kanda.  
"Nona?"

Kanda terdiam.

"Miss?"

Kanda masih diam.  
"Err, atau anda sudah menikah Madam?"  
'JDEERR!'  
Kanda berdiri dan membentak Reever.

"MADAM GUNDULMU! AKU KANDA! BAKAYAROU!"

"E-ehhh, Kanda-san? It's impossible! Kenapa bisa?" Seru Reever lebay.

"Grrrr…. Aku malas menjelaskannya padamu."

Kanda duduk kembali dibangku panjang kafetaria itu. Alisnya masih berkerut dan mulutnya masih manyun. Oh tidak readers, Kanda unyu banget! (Digigit Mugen*?*)

"Buatkan aku teh!" Titah sang Waria *dihajar Jerry* maksudnya titah Kanda. Reever mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kok ane? Yang biasanya bikin teh mah akang Jerry, gan!" Ucap Reever dengan bahasa ala anak kaskusnya.

Kanda mendelik, ia memasang pandangan cepet-bikinin-gue-teh-atau-kepala-loe-gue-emut (?) pada Reever. Wah, author baru tahu kalo pandangan Kanda bisa diganti- ganti *Kick*

"Iya iya…. Saya buatin deh…."

"Ya udah buatin cepetan! Inget gulanya harus pake gula batu! Bahannya harus dipetik langsung dari kebun! Baru di fermentasiin dan didiemin selama 3 hari."

"Kanda-san menyuruh saya membuat teh atau tape singkong?" Tanya Reever sambil nyatet perkataan tanpa jeda Kanda tadi.

"Ah, aku lupa. Itu resep untuk membuat tape legit (?) untuk Jerry. Pokoknya buatin aku teh yang enak." Balas Kanda OOC. Nampaknya kerusakan batin (?) akibat nasib buruknya hari itu telah membuatnya agak depresi sampai jadi OOC seperti itu saudara- saudara. Malang nian dirimu Yuu-pon…. *dijadiin umpan buaya*

Diam- diam, Reever melirik Kanda. Tepatnya kebagian depan coat Kanda yang resletingya tidak ia tarik sampai atas. Tahu kan, coatnya Kanda itu ketat banget, presbodi gitu deh. Jadi kalo sekarang ada bagian tubuh Kanda yang 'nambah' otomatis coatnya nggak bakal cukup lagi. Reever menelan ludah, sepasang mangkuk terbalik (?) Nampak menyembul indah nan aduhai dari sana. Menyadari tingkah tidak sopan Reever, Kanda pun naik pitam lagi.

"DASAR NGGAK SOPAN! MAU LOE APAAAAA? SMS NGGAK PERNAH! NELPON NGGAK PERNAAAAAHHH~"

Ups, salah dialog.

"AKU NGGAK PUNYA PULSAAAA~"

Yah, si Reever malah ikutan.

"Sudah sudah! Salah dialog tahu! Kalian nggak baca naskah fic ini ya!" Jerry menengahi pertengkaran itu sambil memberikan kertas naskah fic gaje buatan author kece ke Kanda dan Reever. Entah mengapa terdengar backsound 'Obsesi Sutradara' di kuping author. Apakah readers mendengarnya juga?

"Ah, betul juga. Kita ulang lagi." Kata Kanda sesudah membaca naskahnya.

"Gud, Action!"

Kanda jadi hitam *plak*, Kanda naik pitam. Ia berdiri dan menonjok Reever.

"DASAR NGGAK SOPAN! APA MAU LO HAH!"

"Eh-eh…. Nggak ada mau apa-apa kok Kanda-san. Sumpah, saya samasekali nggak berniat menyentuh dada Kanda-san kok! Apalagi mengelusnya!"

Reever, kalau mau membela diri lebih pintar sedikit bisa kan?

Kanda sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Ia mengeluarkan mugennya sembari menyeringai.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat telepon agen tanah Reever, pesan sebuah lubang 1x2 meter sebagai lubang kuburmu! Hyyaaaahhhh! Mugen Hatsudou!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" Reever berlari gaje menghindari semua serangan Kanda.

Tak pelak kafetaria pun hancur karena ulah Kanda tersebut. Namun tak nampak kekhawatiran diwajah si koki Jerry, ia malah asyik merekam adegan mesra (mesra dari Arab?) Kanda dan Reever tersebut. Owhh, author mengerti kenapa dia nggak khawatir, berhubung bencana alam lagi gencar-gencarnya melanda, seluruh bagian bangunan Black Order sudah diasuransikan dengan alasan 'jaga-jaga'. Dan itu termasuk dapur dan kafetaria , jadi aman aja boo~

"MATII KAU REEVEEEEEEEERRRRRR!"

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKK~"

Waktu yang tersisa sebelum kembali semula : 23 jam.

TBC

* * *

Saya tahu fic ini ngaco dan aneh, but buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya thx bgt ya :*

Thx juga buat yg udah baca :D

Akhir kata, Review please?


End file.
